


Night Lights

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: !!!!!, Homecoming, M/M, Modern AU, men in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: Luz and Toye don't have dates for homecoming and decide to go together as friends but end up coming out in more ways than one.





	

Signs were posted everywhere on campus. "Homecoming this Friday! Get your date and tickets!" The cafeteria had them, the classrooms had them, the dorm halls had them. And it made George slightly irritated.

George walked through campus with his backpack slung off of one shoulder. He looked down at his phone waiting for someone to message him. His plan for the day was to ask a girl named Katherine Mulligan to Homecoming. She sat next to him in his physics class which happened to be the class he was heading to.

After class, George stopped Katherine while she was packing up and asked her. He had built up the courage finally to ask her only to be shut down. He played it off and told her it was okay before heading back to his dorm to find Joe.

When he got to the room, he threw his backpack down, sitting on the bed sighing loudly. Joe was going through their mini fridge, pulling out a coke can and staring at George. 

"Katherine rejected you?" Joe asked, taking a sip from the soda can. George let himself fall back onto the wall.

"Yeah and now it's too late to go with anyone." George rolled over so he laid on his stomach. Joe took another sip and handed the can over.

"Why don't we go together." He asked. George looked over at Joe and took the can to take a sip.

"Yeah, that's what we need. Everyone thinking we're gay." George piped up. Joe took his soda back realizing George chugged the rest. He threw the can at the recycling bin and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, no one thinks we're gay. You've been looking forward to this night for the past three months and I'm not going to let you sit it out." Joe said. George looked up at his friend.

"Okay. Fine." George sat up. Joe smiled a bit and got off the bed.

 

Homecoming night came and both Joe and George dressed in black suits. Joe wore a red tie and George wore a green tie. In their dorm, they helped each other make sure their suit was fitted correctly and they looked good before heading to the dance hall. Joe pulled out a small container that held a red rose inside of it. George looked at it and then at Joe.

"What's this for?" He asked. Joe pinned it to George'a lapel without hesitation. 

"You deserve a flower for tonight. Make it look official." Joe patted his friend's chest.

"But you don't have one." George remarked. Joe raised an eyebrow and winked before heading over to the fridge and pulling out another rose. This one was white and he handed it over to George.

"I knew you wouldn't get me one so I bought us both one." Joe said as George quickly opened it and put it on Joe's lapel. 

"Let me pay you back, Joe." George said, discarding the plastic boxes.

"The only payment I want is one slow dance with you." Joe replied. George nodded hesitantly and checked his phone for the time.

"You ready?" George asked. Joe nodded and the two walked out of the dorm and over to the dancehall. People complimented them and they returned the comments. 

The hall was filled with loud music and rainbow lights. It was almost pitch black inside and the two immediately walked in and stood around before the song switched. George freaked out and started to dance which made Joe slightly uncomfortable. Eventually George coerced Joe into dancing with him.

The first slow song came on about half an hour later and George looked at all of the couples dancing together. He held out his hand for Joe.

"I have your payment, Toye." He said. Joe took his hand and had it placed on George's waist. They slow danced together in the dark, forgetting they were in public. They rested their foreheads together and slowly swayed to the music. When it stopped, they pulled apart and stared at each other lovingly.

"Joe," George whispered in his ear. Joe felt his heart pound just from the way he said his name. "I think I love you."

Joe looked at George and smiled before laughing a bit. Without a word, Joe kissed George gently. The two immediately remembered where they were and quickly left before people figured out they were close to attack each other with kisses.

The two made it back to their dorm room and without turning the lights on, they quickly started kissing each other and ripping the formal clothes off of their bodies.


End file.
